Mario and Luigi: The Corrupted King
Please do not Delete/Edit this Page while I am away- Burntoffering29 Join Mario and Luigi on their fifth adventure! You're taken back to everywhere Mario and luigi have been and some new places! Play as them, while they travel around the world to Defeat the Wario bros. and Dark Bowser! World Map Peach's Castle: '''Where the First Area and Boss take place. '''Dark Star Isle: A Reformatted Delfino Isle where the dark star rules! Misty City: '''An ancient city covered in mist... '''Shroob Mothership: '''An alien race parallel to us toads that almost took over the world!'s mothership. '''Evershade Valley: '''The valley where Ghosts are harmless and King Boo's a portrait! '''Pi'illo Island: '''This dreamy island has all the luxuries you need. Rest, relaxtion and the bat king! '''Starshine Clouds: '''The magical home of the star sprites where all things are possible! '''The Dark Inferno: So scary, even WE can't make it look good! Autumn plains: '''The beautiful squirrel filled acorn plains!... IN AUTUMN!!! (We don't what makes it better ) Plot '''Prologue It all starts off with Mario waking up and launching luigi from the top bunk of the bed (Woo! Wish grant COMPLETE!) which gets luigi stuck in the chimney. After a hilarious scene where mario gets luigi out of the chimney, Luigi knocks parakarry down and parakarry falls on mario, who receives a letter about a world tour and a party at peach's castle. After arriving at the castle,mario finds out that wario has kidnapped peach and attacks him. When defeated, luigi falls on wario doing 9999999999 damage to him. Wario then jumps into the pipe to misty city with peach and mario and luigi follow him. World 1: Misty City You find yourself as bowser in a cage with a clone of mario known as mario memory and once defeated, fees bowser. Back to Mario and luigi. Mario and luigi find that the inhabitants have been turned into misty goombas and misty spinies. Trying their best not to hurt the inhabitants, they find a building, which has a sole purpose. Be. An. Elevator. They use this to get to the roof tops and find hammers and a red beam that takes them to the clouds. After getting to the top layer, they find an evil creature made of ill desires and wrongdoings of the people called the Mani-mistation. After defeating it, all the residents turn back to normal and reward the bros. with a weird...star... Crystal... thingy. The bros see wario, waluigi and peach jump into the mini mushroom pipe back to the castle. They follow and find waluigi in a suit of armor. They defeat him with the flying hammer technique and go to Delphino isle. World 2: Dark Star Isle Mario and luigi have been transported to...delphino isle? The usually upbeat abd cheery island has been turned dark and gloomy with hazardous paint everywhere! As M&L traversed through Dark star airstrip they ran into the Mega Paint-I, an evil entity created by shadow mario and the dark star! After it's defeat Mario and luigi are teleported into a room filled with lazers and faint from all the pain. The player switches to bowser; who decides to use his vacuum power to suck up mario and luigi (you know where this is going..) and after talking to kamek and navigating a Goop filled room, he comes across a Putrid Pirahna (the goop kind) and gets smashed by its hazardous drool. Bowser with all his awesomeness, gets up and grows ginormous to obliterate the putrid pirahna in Giant Boss 1! (only 3 bowser fights, rest are from secret character) after defeating it, bowser spits out mario and luigi and gives them the mini mario and spring jump powers (bounce higher) soon you find dark stars palace and find a horde of doomdrones, darkdrones and deathdrones in a level up fight. After defeating them you fight the dark star and find... peach? but instead her hair is raven black, her dress is...weird and her lipstick is purple. Goth Much? After some long and boring backstory, she gives the Mario bros. another... weird...crystal... thingy... She leads the Bros. to the Poison mushroom Pipe and all is well!... I think. World 3: Autumn Plains The heroes (and Goth Peach) Set off to Autumn plains to find the other side of peach, the happy, bubbly polite blond one. Otherwise known as mario's girlfriend. As the trio walk along the plains they get into battle with some waddlewings and Bluebears, It seems that the new bluebears are protecting a cave at the end of the path. While being hindered, the trio run into Nitro, the speed knight, and he starts attacking M,L and GP if they try to go past him. They can't defeat the crazy knight, so they try to find a new way to beat him, which they find in a new Bros. Attack called... Bros. Drill! After being defeated nitro gives up his staff, which acts as a key to the Colossal cave. Colossal Cave After entering colssal cave, The trio find that they stuck in a maze the size of Peach's castle! After remebering some advice given to them by Some BB hornets, they pull out Nitro's staff which leads them to...ummm... Blond Peach's cage Category:Games